remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Island
Toy Island is an American toy company founded in 1992. From 2000 to 2006, they have produced a number of Sonic the Hedgehog Toys based off of Sonic Adventure and Sonic X. Toy Island Sonic Adventure Action Figures (2000) Shortly after ReSaurus, Toy Island released their own line of Sonic Adventure action figures. ''Sonic Adventure'' 5-inch Figures This basic 5-inch series of action figures is the main focus of the Toy Island line. These figures were not received quite as well as the ReSaurus figures, due to Sonic and Knuckles having heads that were a little strange in shape. Tails' body was very large and chubby in comparison to the other characters, and his expression was considered by many consumers to be "goofy." This series did, however, release well-received sculpts of Big the Cat and Robotnik. These figures came with accessories such as Chaos Emeralds, real metal Rings and many of the figures came with miniature sidekicks, such as Tails, who came with a Chao, Dr. Robotnik had Kiki, and Big the Cat had Froggy and a fishing pole. ''Sonic Adventure'' 10-inch Talking Figures Toy Island released three 10-inch talking figures which were similar in sculpt to the 5-inch figures, but were not quite as misshapen. They each could speak two lines extracted from the Sonic Adventure video game. ''Sonic Adventure'' 3-inch Bendy Figures Toy Island also released a set of 3-inch bendy figures. These were available in a four-pack of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles andAmy Rose. A second four-pack of Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, E-102 Gamma and Big the Cat was advertised, but never released. Dr. Robotnik and Big the Cat were released individually and are very rare. 3" Bendy Figure lineup *Sonic the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Robotnik *Tails Toy Island Sonic X Action Figures (2004-2006) After Sonic X made its debut in the US, Toy Island began releasing action figures based on the series. Many of their figures were re-releases from their Sonic Adventure series, just in new Sonic X packages. Many new sculpts were also released. Re-released figures After Sonic X hit US shores, Toy Island re-released their Sonic Adventure figures in new Sonic X packages. The sculpts were altered—Sonic and Knuckles' heads were fixed—and many of the accessories were discontinued—no more Kiki or Chao. Dr. Robotnik was labeled as "Dr. Eggman" this time around, however, most of Big the Cat's accessories remained. ''Sonic X'' Figures with Emeralds Series 2 of the Sonic X figures were all new sculpts of new characters. They were sculpted based on their Sonic X ''character artwork. Each figure came with two Chaos Emeralds, except Cream, who came with Cheese and one emerald. Sonic X'' Megabot series The Sonic X Megabot series was a set of six figures, five of which each came with a piece of a robot's body. When the consumer collected the five figures, they could assemble the pieces and have a completed Megabot figure. The sixth figure in this series was a second Sonic in a different pose, which came with a gunner bot and a big letter "X". The Megabot was a robot scheduled to appear in Sonic X, but didn't make the final cut and only appeared in the original pilot. Eventually, they replaced Amy with yet another Sonic, this time he didn't have a new pose but came with Amy's part. This could be due to the incorrect color of her arms. ''Sonic X'' Space Fighter series Five Sonic figures were released wearing space suits and helmets. Space Fighter Figures *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Robot A.K.A. E-23 Missile Wrist (First ever Missile Wrist Figure) ''Sonic X'' Metal Force series Four Metal Force figures were released. These were repaints of the Space Fighter figures just without the helmets. Metal Force Figures *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic X Super Posers Two 7-inch figures were released each having 25 points of articulation. However, their sculpts were not very accurate Super Posers *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog Note: *These Figures were re-released by Jazwares with improved paint jobs on their eyes. *Tails and Knuckles Super Posers were planned for this line. Prototype pictures of all 4 characters were released, but only Sonic and Shadow made it to final production. Jazwares has since released their own original sculpt of Super Poser Knuckles and Tails. ''Sonic X'' 10-inch Figures The 10-inch Sonic Adventure talking figures were re-released in Sonic X packages. The three figures no longer talked, but still had the buttons on their feet which now made sound effects for Sonic, but did nothing for Knuckles and Tails. 10-inch Figure lineup *Sonic *Knuckles *Tails Sonic X Bendy Figures The Sonic Adventure 3-inch bendy figures were re-released in Sonic X packages. Many of these figures came with T-shirts to match their characters. One new figure was added (Shadow). They were also available in five-packs. The first five pack contained Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and a Gold Sonic. The second five-pack contained Sonic, Tails,Knuckles, Amy and Shadow. Amy and Gold Sonic were only available in the five-packs and not individually. Gold Sonic is just a repaint and is not Super Sonic. 3-inch Bendy Figures *Sonic the Hedgehog *Gold Sonic *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tails Category:Toy companies